


I Dare You

by paynoisbatman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynoisbatman/pseuds/paynoisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt “Go on, I dare you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

Louis woke up to Niall jumping up and down his bed. He pulled one of his pillows over his head. “Go away Niall,” he mumbled. 

“Not a chance. We have class and you are going to get breakfast with me before we go.”

Louis groaned but pulled himself out of bed. He couldn’t afford to keep missing classes. Besides it was fun watching Niall make a fool over himself in front of Josh. Josh was Niall’s latest crush and also happened to work at the cafe where they were headed to get breakfast. 

He quickly got ready for the day. He didn’t feel like doing his hair so he pulled on a beanie. He also pulled on a plain white t shirt, a blue hoodie and his comfiest pair of jeans. He put his glasses on, grabbed his wallet and school bag and followed Niall out the door. 

It was a quick five minute walk from their dorm to the cafe. Niall talked about Josh the entire time. “Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Louis interjected right as they entered. 

Niall shushed him. “Be quiet he could hear you.”

Louis just shook his head. He and Niall got in line. The cafe was busy as usual. He could tell when Josh saw them though as his cheeks turned pink and he gave Niall a small wave. By the time they got to the counter Josh had their usual order ready for them. He and Niall thanked Josh and payed before making their way to a table. 

Once seated Niall started to talk about how cute Josh looked today and how his smile had made Niall’s morning. Louis just rolled his eyes. “Seriously Ni, just ask him out.”

“I couldn’t.” Niall looked down at the table. “He probably doesn’t even like boys.” 

Louis sighed. “I am telling you he likes you. Just go ask him.”

“It’s not that easy,” Niall replied while eyeing Josh. 

“It is that easy. All you do is walk up to him and say ‘Hey Josh would you wanna go out sometime and get something to eat and maybe catch a movie?’ Josh will say yes and the rest will be history.”

“Fine if it’s so easy you do it,” Niall snapped. 

Louis choked on his drink. After finally managing to swallow he asked, “You want me to ask out Josh for you or you want me to ask Josh to go on a date with me?”

Niall shook his head. “Neither. If it’s so easy you ask someone out. How about the next person that walks through that door. Go on, I dare you,” Niall said with a smirk. 

Louis would never turn down a dare and Niall knew that. “ Fine I will but if I do you have to go ask out Josh. Deal?”

Niall thought about it a moment. “Deal.”

It seemed to take forever for someone to show up. There were running out of time if Louis was going to do this before they had to run off to class. Just as Louis was about to give up and suggest they get going the door opened. 

Louis turned to look and was stunned. The person who had walked through the door was gorgeous. He had long chocolate brown curly hair and bright green eyes. His jeans looked like they were painted on legs that went on for miles. He was wearing a baby blue button up with white hearts that was mostly unbuttoned. Louis couldn’t seem to stop staring. 

“Not as easy as it look is it Tommo?” Niall questioned as he snickered. 

This snapped Louis out the trance he seemed to be stuck in. “No worries Niall. I got this.”

He got up from his seat and approached the boy at the counter. Just as he was about to tap him on the shoulder the boy turned around and crashed right into him almost knocking them to the ground. 

“Oops,” the boy said in low voice. 

“Hi,” squeaked Louis. The boy was even prettier up close. 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

Louis stared at him a bit dumbfounded. This boy was just so attractive. He spoke in slow deep voice which sent shivers up Louis’ spine. 

“I’m Harry by the way.” Harry held his hand out for Louis to shake. 

Louis did so on autopilot and marveled at the size difference. “Louis,” he finally replied. 

“Well it was nice meeting you Louis but I have class. Sorry again for bumping into you. See you around.”

Louis watched as Harry started to leave. NIall slid up beside him. 

“Like I told you Lou, it’s not that easy.”

Louis wasn’t listening though. He was already starting to follow Harry. He caught up with him just around the corner. “Harry! Hey Harry! Wait up a second.”

Harry stopped and turned around. He frowned. “What is it Louis? I am going to be late.”

Louis took a deep breath before saying, “Would you like to get lunch with me later?”

Harry eyed him for a moment and Louis noticed a slight twitch to the corners of his mouth. “As a date or as friends?”

“A date,” Louis replied nervously hoping that was the answer Harry was looking for. 

Louis watched as a breathtaking smile spread over Harry’s face. “I’d love to Lou.” He handed Louis his phone. “Put your number in there and I’ll text you after class.” 

Louis did as requested before texting himself so he had Harry’s number too. 

“I’ll await your text Curly.”

“Talk to you later Louis,” Harry replied before heading off to class. 

Louis went back to the cafe to grab his stuff and Niall. When he got there though Niall was waiting outside wearing a big grin. 

“Josh said yes Lou! He wanted to know what I meant when I said it wasn’t that easy. So I told him how we were disagreeing about whether it was hard to ask someone out,” Niall explained as they walked to class. “His face fell when I told him about how I agreed to ask out my crush if you asked out the next person to enter the cafe. So I just asked him. We are going to dinner and a movie tomorrow night!”

Niall seemed to be on cloud nine. “I told you Nialler.”

“That you did. Maybe next time you give me advice I’ll actually listen to it.”

“You should always listen to my advice. I am older and therefore wiser young Niall,” Louis said with a grin. 

Niall just rolled his eyes. “So how did it go with the guy you had to ask out?”

Louis smiled. “We are getting lunch later.”

“Seems like we both have something to smile about today. Aren’t you glad I dragged you out of bed this morning?” Niall asked as they headed towards their seats. 

Louis just grinned and sat down. He really was glad Niall and him had went to the cafe this morning. He had a good feeling about Harry. Who knew that getting Niall to finally ask Josh out would lead to the potential of something great for Louis as well.


End file.
